


Two Hearts, Two Hands

by Oliolioxicodone



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Canon, comedy prompt turned REAL SAD, i guess?, shes just sad and drunk, shes short but like im proud of her, the relationship is implied but there is no direct interaction between the two of them, tw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliolioxicodone/pseuds/Oliolioxicodone
Summary: Was prompted by AceofSparrows to write a fic to give context to the textpost where Seph is drunk and trying to pet Cerberus and goes "I don't have enough hands!"
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Two Hearts, Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceofsparrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/gifts).



Hadestown represented everything the Queen of the Underworld detested. The rhythmic clanging of pickaxes hitting a never-ending quarry of stone, machines turning and clanking producing a dark smoke filling one’s lungs until gasping and choking. Once this place had represented mystery and allure, the sunshine goddess intoxicated by the darkness and charm of the king of the night. Perhaps centuries ago this place meant freedom, but now this factory weighed on her like shackles. Hades had told her time and time again that all of this was for her, to prove to her his love and adoration, to think of the walls, which each stone growing taller, as his embrace.

As time passed and walls grew the goddess’ luggage became heavier and heavier with each trip down under, a bottle of wine intended for sharing developed into a crate, then a train car full for hoarding. When she was a young girl his love left her drunk, now his neon lights and mechanical symphony left her hungover. The only option it seemed was to wrap her fingers around the neck of a green bottle and tip it back until she was put out of her misery.

Tonight was no different. Hades had left her alone in their palace, to preoccupied expanding his kingdom under the guise of romance to spend a moment with her. For a man so concerned about making sure she couldn’t fly away, he presented as if he couldn’t imagine anything worse than spending a moment with her. Once upon a time, he couldn’t get enough, drinking her in like sweet summer wine, his hands craving the sensation of her skin, glowing from the sun’s kisses. Now only on the rarest of evenings, he would leave his office to join her in their wedding bed, which at that point Persephone was left questioning if she even wanted his presence there.

Pouring herself another glass of wine, the goddess sat in the parlor in front of a coal-burning fire with Cerberus at her feet. “At least you enjoy my company,” Persephone sighed into the glass before raising it to her lips and taking a long drink. The three-headed beast raised his eyes at her, then slumped his heads over his paws, releasing a breath deep enough to ruffle the fabric of her dress.

“Daddy ignores you too, huh?” Persephone asked as she gracefully descended from her seat on the sofa to the grand carpet on the floor, curling her body around the massive dog. She reached out her free hand and stroked the soft fur of Cerberus’ left most head.

“Are we pathetic, pining for him? Remember when he used to adore us when we were new, special, and shiny? I suppose just like his machines, we too tarnish.” Cerberus responded with another heavy sigh, leaning his head into the goddess’ touch.

Persephone continued to stroke the dog, the warmth and steady rise and fall of his breathing reminding her that she wasn’t the only thing left alive in this hellhole. Finishing her glass, she placed the glass on the floor, discarded until she needed to forget again. How long had it been, since he laid here with them since she rested on his chest while his fingers tangled in her hair? The logic of kings and the laws of his underworld made no sense to her, despite how desperately she tried to understand, to understand him. With her newly freed hand, Persephone reached out and began to pet Cerberus’ second head, stroking in time with his heartbeat.

Tears began to build in the corner of the goddess’ eyes as she sat crumpled against Cerberus. Perhaps it was the alcohol, perhaps it was the fact that she still continued to glance at the door, part of her heart aching for the nob to turn and her lover to walk in. Of course, that would never happen. It had never happened before, why would tonight be any different.

She envisioned Hades in his office, strong and broad shoulders hunched over as he worked, or worse yet, as he sat and waited until he heard her bedroom door click closed for the evening. Spite and anger overtook her as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Was she a failure? Had she failed as a wife? And had her failure as a wife then failed those up on top? Every day that passed where she stayed in Hadestown the harvest died and people suffered. Was she to blame for this, could she have prevented her husband’s actions? The tears stung as they fell, salty and hot, an elixir of rage masking over her sadness. Persephone looked down at her hands. In the light of the fire, her wedding band glinted. She may be a goddess but she also only had two hands. Would he see them if she reached them out to him, would he take them?

Cerberus raised his heads, turning to look at her as if to ask why she had stopped petting him. Looking up from her palms, Persephone was met with pity in the dog’s sad, tired eyes. “Oh Cerberus,” she sobbed, the sound coming deep from within her chest as she hid her face in her hands. “I only have two hands, and you have three heads.


End file.
